Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with multiple sensing devices for sensing dynamic movement of the vehicle and generating output signals indicative of the sensed movement. The sensed vehicle dynamics output signals are typically made available to various on-board vehicle control systems to further enhance the vehicle driving performance. Advanced vehicle dynamics control systems, including active suspension control, traction control, and brake control systems, often employ sensed vehicle dynamics information such as roll angle, pitch angle, yaw rate, roll rate, pitch rate, lateral and longitudinal velocity, lateral and longitudinal acceleration, tire slip, tire slip rate, and other sensed vehicle parameters. Given a variety of sensed vehicle dynamics measurements, the vehicle dynamic control systems are able to adaptively adjust the vehicle ride, such as providing enhanced vehicle tilt control.
In very high density urban areas or inside a building such as a parking garage, a vehicle equipped with GPS or assisted-GPS may not be able to determine its location accurately due to loss of GPS signal. For example, a driver may pull out of a parking space in a parking garage and be unable to identify whether to turn left or right. However when the driver looks to the vehicle navigation system for directions, the navigation system may receive insufficient GPS signal to locate the vehicle.